Spike às suas Ordens/Galeria
__TOC__ Abertura Twilight's library S3E9.png Spike counting the 10th book S3E9.png Spike counting the number of books S3E09.png Spike counting the 12th book S3E9.png Twilight putting the tea down S3E9.png Twilight walking towards Spike S3E9.png Twilight 'That's not that many' S3E09.png Spike 'How are you supposed to read' S3E09.png Twilight 'Princess Celestia obviously thinks' S3E09.png Twilight looking at her cutiemark S3E9.png Twilight 'have assigned them to me' S3E09.png Twilight "I'm not planning on letting her down" S3E9.png Spike 'I hope you're not planning' S3E09.png Twilight levitating the book to her view S3E09.png Twilight 'why don't you take the day off' S3E09.png Spike 'Really' S3E09.png Twilight 'are gonna keep me busy' S3E09.png Spike thinking S3E09.png Spike 'things I've been dying to do!' S3E09.png Spike with the list S3E09.png Spike reading the list S3E09.png Spike licking his nose with his tongue S3E09.png Spike checking S3E09.png Spike 'Play bongos on my belly' S3E09.png Spike playing bongos on his belly S3E09.png Spike smelling his feet S3E09.png Spike 'Done!' S3E09.png The list S3E09.png The blank part of the list S3E09.png Spike 'That didn't take nearly' S3E09.png A caça ao balão Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png Spike_walking_towards_balloon_S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Spike dizzy S3E9.png The rope coming loose S3E9.png The hot air balloon rope floating away S3E9.png Spike_sees_balloon_flying_away_S3E09.png Spike reaching for the rope S3E9.png Spike_wants_balloon_to_come_back_S3E09.png Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Spike_runaway_balloon_S3E09.png Spike and Lemon Hearts S3E09.png Spike_towel_in_face_S3E09.png Spike_sorry_S3E09.png Spike_misses_rope_S3E09.png Big_McIntosh_putting_bags_into_wagon_S3E09.png Spike_falls_to_wagon_S3E09.png Big_McIntosh_notice_wagon_gone_S3E09.png Big_McIntosh_notice_wagon_S3E09.png Spike_getting_closer_to_the_rope_S3E09.png Spike_getting_closer_to_the_rope_another_angle_S3E09.png Spike_sees_someone_in_the_way_S3E09.png Granny_Smith_going_to_eat_apple_S3E09.png Spike_thinking_what_to_do_S3E09.png Spike_trying_to_stop_wagon_S3E09.png Granny_Smith_sees_wagon_S3E09.png Spike_sees_rope_again_S3E09.png Spike_finally_grabs_rope_S3E09.png Balloon_floats_down_Everfree_Forest_S3E09.png Na Floresta Livre Pra Sempre Spike with the rope S3E9.png Spike confident S3E9.png The Everfree Forest scenery S3E9.png Spike near a rope S3E9.png Spike's ears flop down S3E9.png Spike hair and body raise up S3E9.png Spike looking to his right S3E9.png Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.png Spike nervously looking around S3E9.png Spike walks back from the bush S3E9.png Spike sniffing the air S3E9.png Spike holds his nose S3E9.png Spike on the ground S3E9.png Spike pondering about what he tripped on S3E9.png Smelly gas filling the air S3E9.png The sight of a Timberwolf S3E9.png Timberwolves growling at Spike S3E9.png Spike gasping S3E9.png The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png The timberwolves chasing after Spike S3E9.png Spike running away S3E9.png Spike clenching his teeth S3E9.png Spike hits a wall S3E9.png Spike looking at the cliff S3E9.png Spike very scared S3E9.png Spike scared and flattening himself against the cliff S3E9.png Spike holds his nose while surrounded S3E9.png Spike holding his nose S3E9.png Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png The Timberwolf hit by a rock S3E9.png The timberwolves looking at Applejack S3E9.png "Come get me, you big goons!" S3E9.png Spike shaking in fear S3E9.png Spike noticing Applejack S3E9.png Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png A timberwolf looking at the rock S3E9.png A rock hitting the timberwolf S3E9.png One angry timberwolf S3E9.png The timberwolves growling at Appejack S3E9.png Spike running S3E9.png Applejack running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Applejack looking back at the timberwolves S3E9.png Applejack looking ahead S3E9.png Branch S3E9.png Applejack thinking S3E9.png Applejack running bravely S3E9.png Applejack about to bite the tree branch S3E9.png Applejack with the branch S3E9.png The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png Second timberwolf looks to the camera S03E09.png Timberwolf looking to the side S3E9.png Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Spike "you saved my life!" S03E09.png Spike's eyes grow big S3E9.png Spike clutches Applejack's mane S03E09.png Applejack "saw the balloon floating by" S03E09.png Spike embarrassed S03E09.png Timberwolf resurrecting S3E9.png Ajudando a Applejack Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png Spike "what chores? I'll do them!" S03E09.png Spike "it's the least I can do!" S03E09.png Applejack "that's what friends do for each other" S03E09.png Applejack "it's not necessary" S03E09.png Spike under an apple basket S03E09.png Spike and Apple Bloom washing pig S03E09.png Wet and soapy Apple Bloom S03E09.png Spike, Apple Bloom, and sparkly pig S03E09.png Apple Bloom talking to Applejack in the piggie den S3E9.png Applejack sees Apple Bloom leave S03E09.png Spike "allow me to assist you further!" S03E09.png Spike hugging Applejack's leg S03E09.png Applejack, Spike, and muddy pig S03E09.png Spike makes a mess baking pies S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith wincing S03E09.png Spike thinking of a method to get the eggs S3E9.png Granny Smith winks at Applejack S03E09.png Spike clumsy with the mop S03E09.png Applejack "I can take it from here" S03E09.png Spike about to bow down to Applejack S3E9.png Spike "my honor and my duty" S03E09.png Spike presenting a note S3E09.png Spike concerned about Twilight S03E09.png Applejack and Granny Smith in messy kitchen S03E09.png Na biblioteca Spike "it won't be the same" S03E09.png Twilight Sparkle seen reading a book S3E9.png Twilight "mm-hmm" S03E09.png Spike talks while Twilight reads S03E09.png Spike "for the rest of my natural born days" S03E09.png Spike cries over leaving Twilight S03E09.png O novo assistente da Applejack Applejack and Granny Smith proud of their hard work S3E9.png Applejack and Granny Smith "REALLY?" S03E09.png Spike tells Applejack about how important the dragon code is S3E9.png Spike "your wish is my command" S03E09.png Applejack groans S03E09.png Spike excited about seeing Rarity S03E09.png Rarity looking at pie S3E9.png Rarity this pie S3E9.png Rarity ugh! S3E9.png Applejack's head points to Spike S3E9.png Spike feeling proud S03E09.png Rarity looking nervous S3E9.png Rarity uses her magic S3E9.png A bit of the pie is eaten S3E9.png Rarity ok ok do this S3E9.png Rarity here we go S3E9.png Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png Rarity looks disgusted at the pie S3E9.png Rarity gag reflex S3E9.png You look good when you're chewing... S3E9.png Rarity that's enough S3E9.png Rarity don't see this S3E9.png Rarity about to puke while Spike talks to Applejack S3E9.png Rarity it was delish S3E9.png Spike "have some more" S03E09.png Rarity had a big lunch S3E9.png Spike "it's ten in the morning" S03E09.png Rarity I mean breakfast S3E9.png Rarity big breakfast S3E9.png Rarity what was that S3E9.png Rarity hearing story S3E9.png Rarity joyous squeal of delight S3E9.png Rarity adorable cuteness S3E9.png Rarity give for somepony S3E9.png Rarity in my debt S3E9.png Rarity organize S3E9.png Rarity give me pedicures S3E9.png Rarity help me with S3E9.png Applejack "not that helpful" S03E09.png Spike in a pile of soap bubbles S3E9.png Spike makes a mess S3E09.png Rarity wide eyed cuteness S3E9.png Rarity Applejack saved Spike S3E9.png Rainbow Dash question honesty S3E9.png Rarity however did you S3E9.png Rarity engenius S3E9.png Rarity sarcastic toward Rainbow Dash S03E09.png Rainbow Dash "puh-lease" S03E09.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash what was that S3E9.png Spike bringing some pipes S3E9.png Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack S03E09.png Rainbow Dash "a huge tower of rocks" S03E09.png Rarity just how S3E9.png Rarity can he do this S3E9.png Rock Tower 1 S3E09.png Rock Tower 2 S3E09.png Rock Tower 3 S3E09.png The Tower is done S3E09.png Rainbow Dash having regrets S3E09.png Rainbow Dash faces the rock tower S3E09.png Rainbow Dash Topples the Tower 2 S3E09.png Rainbow Dash Topples the Tower 3 S3E09.png Rainbow Dash Topples the Tower 4 S3E09.png Rainbow Dash Topples the Tower 5 S3E09.png Rainbow Dash Topples the Tower 6 S3E09.png Rainbow Dash Topples the Tower 7 S3E09.png A boulder lands in front of Fluttershy and Applejack S3E09.png Spike holds a rock S3E09.png Rainbow Dash Topples the Tower 10 S3E09.png Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png Rainbow Dash after the rock S3E9.png Rainbow Dash lying on top of rocks S3E09.png That's enough for Today 2 S3E09.png That's enough for Today 3 S3E09.png Rainbow Dash shakes her head S3E09.png That's enough for Today 5 S3E09.png That's enough for Today 6 S3E09.png Fluttershy looks at Spike S3E09.png That's enough for Today 8 S3E09.png Spike panics about being a noble dragon S03E09.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S3E9.png Spike jumping off a pile of rocks S3E9.png Spike landing on Applejack S3E9.png Spike scratching Applejack's back S3E9.png Applejack liking the scratching on her back S3E9.png Applejack trying to talk to Spike while he is scratching her back S3E9.png Spike scratches Applejack more S3E9.png Spike and Applejack favorite song S03E09.png Spike and inflated Applejack S03E09.png Spike flattened in the bush S3E9.png Spike "as you wish" S03E09.png Formando um plano Applejack thinking up S3E9.png Applejack semi-evil intention S3E9.png Applejack startles Twilight S03E09.png Twilight who's there! S3E9.png Applejack and Twilight S03E09.png Twilight back in order S3E9.png Twilight wide eyed attention S3E9.png Twilight serious wait! S3E9.png Twilight big what S03E09.png Twilight oh that S3E9.png Applejack walks up to Twilight Sparkle S3E9.png Applejack dilated pupils S3E9.png Twilight remembering that S3E9.png Twilight maybe a little S3E9.png Twilight this is dragon code S3E9.png Twilight to a dragon S3E9.png Twilight but there's S3E9.png Twilight one other way S3E9.png Twilight has a plan S03E09.png Spike counting blades of grass S03E09.png Applejack explains the plan to the Mane 6 S3E9.png Pinkie Pie's plan S3E09.png Pinkie with mustache S3E09.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png Twilight and Rarity gasp S03E09.png Pinkie Pie mustache S3E9.png Pinkie Pie moustache S3E09.png Fingindo um ataque Mane 6 put plan into action S03E09.png Applejack "everybody get it?" S03E09.png Rarity got it S3E9.png Rarity standing by S3E9.png Pinkie with mustache 2 S03E09.png Rarity good I guess S3E9.png Pinkie Pie kicks party cannon away S03E09.png Rarity oh whatever S3E9.png Rarity clearing throat S3E9.png Rarity we'll all ready S3E9.png Rarity "ready to play our parts" S03E09.png Rarity cuteness cardiac arrest S3E9.png Rarity "ready to play yours?" S03E09.png Rarity show us S3E9.png Rarity your best S3E9.png Rarity damsel in distress move S3E9.png Applejack is an unconvincing damsel in distress S03E09.png Rarity absolutely horrendous!! S3E9.png Rarity ok this needs S3E9.png Rarity serious work S3E9.png Rarity now first S3E9.png Rarity lift this fore leg S3E9.png Rarity to your forehead S3E9.png Rarity like so S3E9.png Rarity sadly interrupted S3E9.png Rarity Spike is here S3E9.png Applejack wink S3E9.png Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack 2 S03E09.png Rainbow Dash here it comes S3E9.png Rainbow_Dash_inhaling_S3E9.png Rainbow Dash roars like a timberwolf S03E09.png Rainbow Dash working well S3E9.png Rarity doing her part S3E9.png Rarity perfectly acted S3E9.png Rarity all done S3E9.png Rarity like that S3E9.png The fake timberwolf S03E09.png Twilight heh needs some tweaking S3E9.png Twilight not now S3E9.png Rainbow Dash laughing S03E09.png Rainbow Dash not amused S3E9.png Rainbow Dash almost forgot! S3E9.png Spike frightened S3E9.png Applejack nailed it S3E9.png Applejack help me S3E9.png Applejack and fake timberwolf S03E09.png Spike isn't convinced S03E09.png Applejack pause S3E9.png Twilight he's not buying it S3E9.png Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy wide eyes S3E9.png Spike calls fake timberwolf fake S03E09.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy high-hoof S3E09.png Applejack and Spike smell timberwolf breath S03E09.png Applejack no...it's real S3E9.png Twilight out of nowhere S3E09.png Twilight Panic 1 S3E09.png Twilight Panic 2 S3E09.png O ataque real Real timberwolves appear S03E09.png Applejack timberwolves S3E9.png Howling timberwolves S03E09.png Getting chased Again 1 S3E09.png Getting chased Again S3E09.png Applejack Running up the Pile S3E09.png Applejack pushing boulder on timberwolves S03E09.png Applejack pushing a Boulder S3E09.png Applejack destroys Timberwolves S3E09.png Spike gives Applejack a thumbs-up S03E09.png Applejack no sweat S3E09.png Applejack slides down S3E09.png Applejack ow! S3E9.png The timberwolf reconstructs itself S3E09.png Spike cute expression S3E9.png Timberwolf Reconstitution 2 S3E09.png Applejack Stuck for REAL S3E09.png Applejack still stuck S3E9.png The Timberwolf begins to reconstruct itself S3E09.png Timberwolf Reconstitution 4 S3E09.png Timberwolf Reconstitution 5 S3E09.png King timberwolf 1 S3E9.png Applejack is stuck S3E9.png King timberwolf 2 S3E9.png Applejack being breathed on S3E9.png About to be Attacked S3E09.png Just Forget About Me S3E09.png Spike lying on the floor S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 2 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 3 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 4 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 5 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 6 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 7 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 8 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 9 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 10 S3E09.png Timberwolf give me a minute S3E9.png Spike saves Applejack 11 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 12 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 13 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 14 S3E09.png King Timberwolf Explodes 1 S3E09.png King Timberwolf Explodes 2 S3E09.png King Timberwolf Explodes 3 S3E09.png Falando com o Spike / Epílogo Main 5 concerned for Applejack and Spike S03E09.png Rarity "you were actually stuck" S03E09.png Applejack commends Spike S03E09.png Spike blushes S03E09.png Applejack talking to Spike S3E9.png Spike "what was that all about?" S03E09.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Applejack calls Spike noble S03E09.png Spike "sounds good to me" S03E09.png Main 5 all is well S03E09.png Applejack and Spike hoofbump S03E09.png Twilight back in the library S03E09.png Reading in the Dark S3E09.png Spike brings a lantern for Twilight S03E09.png Spike hugs Twilight's leg S2E10.png en:Spike at Your Service/Gallery pl:Spike do usług/Galeria Categoria:Galerias de episódios